Probador
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Tras ser jalado a ir de compras. Kurosaki Ichigo comprenderá que no es tan mala idea acompañar a su hermosa novia para adquirir ropa nueva, la cual le tenga que retirar por ciertas razones que su mente no procesara... en ese momento. OneShot! IchiHime Hentai! Enyoi it! XD!
1. Chapter 1

**Olis lectores :D!**

**Aqui yo de nuevo molestando con mi super y brillante presencia *-* ajajaja XD! Bueno ahora no dire mucho [entiendo su desesperacion por leer XD] solo que recuerden que no soy muy buena con estos temas (miento ajjajajaaja NO es cierto ehh XD) pero estoy muy emocionada por que es mi primer IchiHime lemmon :$ asi que entiendanme. Es un OneShot ^^ nada corto y la mayoria es lemmon asi que disfrutenlo XD Y otra cosa si les gusto este tipo de redacciones por parte mia pues denme sugerencias o peticiones n,n y con gusto las hare para ustedes :D!**

**N/A: Bleach no es mio es de Kubo-sama estas ideotas cochinas vienen de la mente de nero-chin (pervertido ¬¬) que esto fue peticion tuya *-* para ti bastardo querido, y las redacciones y demas ideas cochinas e imaginacion altamente abierta son mias muajajaja si yo tambien soy una pervertida *¬* XD!**

**Advertencia: Esto no es apto para cardiacos, ni para niños de menores de 18 XD! aunque bueno ya todo mundo sabe como son los niños ahora, asi que si lo leen, no me anden culpando a mi por "resultar" tener un pervertido interno hum ¬¬***

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

***Provador***

Era insoportable. El hecho de estar encerrado en ese pequeño cubiculo tratando de probarse aquella ropa ajustada era insoportable. Sin mencionar, que habia tomado lo primero que se le cruzo por la vista para no marearse mas entre el oceano de ropa que contenia la tienda. Sabia el fastidio que se llevaria si se ofreciera a tal ayuda, quiso pensarlo un poco mas, y decidir lo mas correcto -claro lo que le convenia- pero el tiempo y la presion que sentia por ciertas chicas no era de mucha ayuda. Asi que de mala gana acepto. Y ahí se encontraba el, observando la mala imagen que le proporcionaba el espejo. Ni siquiera habia puesto el mas minimo interes de vestirse adecuadamente, la cremayera de los tejanos azules abierta sin abotonar al igual que el cinturón completamente desabrochado, los botones de la camisa de cuadros rojos con franjas azul marino muy mal abrochados, ni siquiera acordaban con el orificio correcto por lo que le sobraba un boton abajo y le faltaba un orificio arriba. Sonrio de mala gana para poder burlarse de si mismo por lo estupido que se veía, aunque en sí, la ropa no era fea, puede que sea un poco ajustada, mas no fea.

Salio del vestidor casi a rastas, camino por el pasillo de los vestidores para salir de esa area y llegar hasta la ropa. Volvio a sonreir pero esta vez de muy buena manera; muy satisfactoria, al observar las extrañas muecas que le proporcionaba la mujer que tenia enfrente. La hermosa chica pelinaranja buscaba y buscaba entre la ropa algo adecuado que se ajustara a su estilo. Algunas prendas le gustaban, otras simplemente le llamaban la atencion, pero habia unas en las que de plano alejaba la prenda de su bella vista plateada. Ichigo se habia acercado meticulasamente para pasar un poco desapercibido, alargo la mano para tomar de entre la ropa por detras de Orihime un pequeño short de mezclilla para mujer sorprendiendo a la ojigris quien al instante giro para sonrojarse, al encontrarse con la mirada marron que por segundos fue capaz de derretirla.

-I-Ichigo-kun- balbuceo Orihime mientras lo veia un poco nerviosa.

-Este se te veria perfecto- pronuncio un tanto seductor haciendo explotar el rostro de la pelinaranja -¿Y Tatsuki?- cuestiono al notar que su amiga de la infancia no se hallaba ahí.

-Fue al local de enfrente a buscar una blusa que convinara con su falda nueva- comento sonriente notando la mueca que habia hecho Ichigo -no hubieras venido si no querías…- poso sus manos en sus caderas con un pequeño ceño fruncido en su frente asimilando enojo. Ichigo rio.

-no…- pronuncio tomando la nariz de la pelinaranja entre sus nudillos, apretandola un poco en acto de cariño mientras sonreia dulcemente -no seria capaz de dejar a mi novia y a mi mejor amiga venir solas al mall, ¿Que tal si un estupido trata de ligarte? ¿Mmm?- dijo atrapando un mechón de su largo cabello- Causas conmoción desde que pasas por la primer puerta…- hablo al tiempo en que acariciaba su rostro ruborizado hasta las orejas.

-Tú también llamas mucho la atencion- reclamo haciendo un puchero mientras jalaba las mejillas del joven Kurosaki haciéndole ver de una manera muy chistosa. Ichigo reia con cada gesto, caricia y ocurrencia que se le pasaba por la mente a su querida novia. El era feliz de esa manera, junto a su preciada Hime, pero de verdad detestaba acompañarlas a comprar ropa u otra cosa que quisieran. No seria un fastidio si directamente llegaran y compraran lo necesario, ah no, tenian que ser mujeres y como tales tenian que tardar horas escogiendo la misma blusa o falda que habian visto desde el principio pero que dejaron atras para inspeccionar toda la tienda de pies a cabeza. Era frustrante, pero bueno, mujeres… ¿Que se le podrá hacer más que esperar? Aunque no deberia quejarse mucho, puesto que las horas de espera valen la pena al ver lo hermosa que se veia su novia con ropa nueva, y mas cuando la lucia y modelaba para él, pero mas vale el tiempo desperdiciado cuando ella le pide que la acompañe a esas boutiques de lenceria. ¡Por dios! Es como el paraiso para Ichigo, y no es que fuera un pervertido que adoraba ver la ropa interior de una mujer, ¡NO!, él amaba, no, que amaba, ¡Idolatraba! Cuando en cada prenda se imaginaba a la diosa que tenia como novia luciendola. Eso si que valia la pena.

-Bueno es que es imposible que no nos vean…- dijo mirandola sonriente -somos una pareja muy atractiva- orihime estallo en carcajadas mientras seguia jalando sus mejillas.

-Eres un tonto- pronuncio alzandose de puntitas para dejar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

-Pero soy tu tonto- con movimientos suaves tomo su mano para besarla sobre la palma.

-¿Que es lo que te ah ocurrido con eso?- pregunto refiriendose a lo mal vestido que andaba mientras sonreia.

-Esto se llama flojera- contesto - ire a cambiarme-

-Para nada, quiero ver como se te ve bien puesto- comento de repente –inocente- observando la ropa, sorprendiendo un poco al pelinaranja quien de inmediato le dirigio una mirada de complicidad que entendió enseguida –Te ayudare…-Con tiembles en las manos y los nervios hasta las mas finas puntas de su cabello fue guiada por las calidas manos de su novio pasando el pasillo de los vestidores hasta llegar al ultimo cubiculo en donde antes se hallaba Ichigo, en el cual se encontraba su ropa. Claro, caminaron no sin antes checar a la cajera que se encontraba escuchando música -gracias a dios- con los auriculares, y a la ayudante que aconsejaba a un cliente.

Ya adentro, ambos se quedaron parados en la entrada un tanto silenciosos. Sin mas, la risa de Orihime rompio la tension que empezaba a ser tediosa entre ellos.

-Aun no puedo creer como terminaste asi, Ichigo-kun- dijo carcajeandose ganandose un ceño fruncido por parte del oji marron.

-no te burles de tu novio Orihime- Ichigo sonrio de polo a polo al observar el carmin y la felicidad en el rostro de la ojigris. Aun le seguia dando ese tierno efecto al escuchar la palabra "novio" salir de los labios del pelinaranja.

Orihime habia comenzado a desabrochar todos los botones mal abrochados de la camisa de cuadros. La mirada marron se hallaba clavada en los suaves dedos que hábilmente se desasían de cada abotonado y su mente trataba de concentrarse en las caricias que le estaba propiciando. Sin cruzar miradas, solo sintiendo los cálidos alientos que ya estaban por convertirse en uno solo, empezaron a sudar frio. Aunque varias veces Orihime trataba de debatirse que este tipo de "cosas" no eran para hacerse en un lugar como ese, en un rincón de su alma y sobre todo de su cuerpo, le gritaba que lo hiciera. Le incitaba a seguir experimentando la sensación de adrenalina que ese acto le estaba causando, que el intento de no ser descubiertos subiría la sangre a su cerebro haciendo más excitante la situación. Pero el problema era que ni siquiera ella sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba ahí para ayudar a Ichigo, para que pudiera vestirse como la gente normal lo haría. Pero el modo en que sentía su respiración chocar contra su cabello, le revolvía la cabeza de ideas sin sentido. Sintió el calor en sus mejillas al ver las perversidades de su mente. A pesar de que Ichigo estaba tan tranquilo…

Pero no era así, el pobre chico era todo lo contrario. Kurosaki se debatía entre la razón y… el deseo. Sus manos a los costados se hacían puños enterrándose las pocas uñas que poseía, sentir cada yema de los dedos de Orihime desabotonando uno por uno cada botón de arriba hacia abajo le ponía la piel de gallina. Ganas de girarla y sentarla en la banca que estaba pegada a la pared –que era para poner tus pertenencias- y hacerle cosas que uno jamás se atrevería a decir de frente, créanme, esas ansiadas ganas no le faltaban. Pero el miedo de asustar a su hermosa novia le invadía en la cabeza, que ella piense de él como un pervertido, le dolería en el alma. Aunque esta no seria la primera vez, ella siempre lo piensa como si fuera la primera, o al menos eso tiene entendido Ichigo. Sabe que es especial y muy emocionante, y esta ocasión era jodidamente excitante. ¿Qué debía hacer? El entierre de uñas no podrá retenerlo por mucho, y ella ya había terminado con todos los botones de la camisa.

-Orihime… yo-

-De acuerdo voy por la ropa que quedo dentro- la voz de la ayudante corto a Ichigo de inmediato, sobresaltándolos demasiado. Con rapidez paso una mano rozando la cintura de Orihime hasta alcanzar la puerta del probador para cerrarla por dentro, quedando Inoue chocando de espaldas con el espejo que estaba pegado a la puerta e Ichigo frente a ella acorralándola ya que no había quitado ni un segundo la mano del seguro, por lo que su brazo chocaba con la cintura de la pelinaranja.

-Estuvo cerca…- suspiro tratando de calmar sus incontrolables hormonas.

-¿C-Crees que se ha-haya dado cuenta?- cuestiono la ojigris inspeccionando de vez en cuando el torso bien formado del ojimarron sonrojándose hasta la medula de tenerlo cerca, pero su rubor desapareció al notar las cicatrices que tenia en el pecho izquierdo y otras en el abdomen, al instante rozo una con sus dedos captando la atención del chico –Ichigo ¿estas son…?- trato de preguntar pero la magnitud de las heridas le eran tan sorprendentes, que al tiempo se cuestionaba el porqué de haberlas mantenido en silencio -¿Desde cuando?-

Ichigo giro su rostro, cosa que le molesto a Orihime.

-No es que lo guardara como un secreto…- contesto ya mirándola –es solo que no quise desasearme de ellas- confeso –Fueron las ultimas que recibí, en la batalla contra Ginjou, lo siento- Orihime sonrió de lado con ternura, suavemente se fue acercando hasta la cicatriz para besarla causando un choque eléctrico por todo el cuerpo del oji marrón.

-H-Hi-Hime…- suspiraba Ichigo entre jadeos por las suaves caricias y los tiernos besos que depositaba Inoue en cada herida, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y la temperatura de su cuerpo cada vez iba mas en aumento. Si esto no paraba ahora… nunca lo hará. Y para desgracia de Orihime o tal vez para su buena suerte, el pelinaranja estaba llegando a su límite. Pero la ojigris no escucho, o quizás no las quiso escuchar; las advertencias que Ichigo declaraba al pronunciar su nombre, por que con cada suspiro Inoue paseaba sus manos de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa por todo el torso del joven Kurosaki, explorando, besando, acariciando y hasta mordiendo cada rincón de ese suculento cuerpo bien trabajado, podía sentirlo, Ichigo podía sentirlo todo; la picazón que te da en las manos, el regocijo del estomago, las cosquillas en el abdomen, el latido de su corazón, todo estaba por salirse de control –Hi-Hime si sigues tocando mi cuerpo de esta manera… mas de esto… no es bueno- comento sonrojado mirando directo al espejo evitando los plateados de ella, quien al escuchar aquella confesión se detuvo al instante sonrojándose por completo. Pero de momento le llego una idea muy picara y algo atrevida para su personalidad, pero estaba con el amor de su vida, con el protagonista de sus sueños mas secretos, con el dueño de su alma y cuerpo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no se siente bien?- cuestiono divertida mientras seguía paseando ambas manos por todo el abdomen causándole pequeñas cosquillas, provocando que Ichigo se retorciera de la risa mientras se movía de un lado a otro tratando de evitar aquel gesto cariñoso y audaz de su adorable novia.

-Es-espera H-Hi-Hime… n-no m-ma-mas…-imploraba el ojimarron. Pero al cabo de segundos no se contuvo mas y con fuerza tomo ambas muñecas de la pelinaranja extendiéndolas a sus costados sobre el espejo, sorprendiéndola. «Mierda, Mierda, ¡Mierda! Ya no… ya no podre contenerme mas… estoy en mi limite ¡maldita sea!»

-¿Ichigo?- cuestiono exaltada por la sorpresa.

-Hime… ¿acaso estas subestimándome?- pregunto con una cara seria acercando su rostro para robarle un casto beso que la dejo con las ganas de devorarle la boca entera -¿O es que piensas que no hare nada?- sonrió atrevido al observar como a Orihime casi se le caía la quijada al escuchar aquellas tentadoras palabras, trago fuerte y se contuvo de ruborizarse.

-N-No, no lo creo- contesto evitando su mirada, invadiéndose de un punto muerto. « ¿Qué es esto? Es como si Ichigo estuviera mas diferente de lo usual… sus ojos emiten un extraño brillo, esta absorbiéndome, su mirada quema mi piel, puedo verlo, el fuego, el deseo en sus ojos. La carcomía que sentimos por devorarnos en este momento. Yo… también lo deseo, yo también quiero de eso. »

-Si lo crees- pronuncio con certeza –Y lo sabes muy bien-

-no, yo me pregunto algo como "¿de verdad hará algo?"- incito, con el plateado vivo fundiéndose sobre sus ojos, ardiendo en la penumbra de la curiosidad que tenia por ver que es lo que realmente tendrán pensado hacer…

-Es por esto que te advertí Hime… que algo mas de esto no seria bueno- y fue aquí, en donde de verdad exploto la bomba. Con actos desesperados y con deseos de desgarrarse la piel, buscaron entre la penumbra de sus cuerpos sus rostros para acercarlos al máximo, llegando al primer éxtasis de compartir un simple beso, uno que se convirtió en el mas placentero en donde sus lenguas danzaban al aire y se debatían entre el sabor de cada paladar. Las manos de Orihime se dieron a la tarea de arrebatarle la camisa que hace poco trataba de ajustarle a la medida, no resulto ser mas que un estorbo para la hermosa ojigris. Con movimientos hábiles de un pequeño salto enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinaranja, abrazándose a su cuello, sosteniéndose con su propia fuerza y con la ayuda de las manos de Ichigo que no soltaban ni un segundo sus suaves muslos.

«Increíble, Increíble ¡Increíble! Todo esta pasando tan perfecto… siento como mi pecho arde haciendo más densa mi respiración. Sentir sus labios absorber mi cuello petrifica todo mi cuerpo, su aliento rozando mi nuca me electrifica, es como si mi corazón estuviera dentro de mis oídos, latiendo rápido y fuerte. Tal vez Ichigo sea capaz de escucharlo. Una vez más y otra vez aprisionaba mis labios fundiéndolos como el fuego… se sentía justo como si un suculento chocolate se derritiera en mi boca. Dulce, caliente y sabroso. Con la puerta cerrada detrás de mí, sintiendo el frio del espejo chocando contra mi espalda, me siento como una presa acorralada. Cada vez que acaricia cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, mi pecho se siente apretado y doloroso, sus manos son mas grandes que las mías, mas pesadas, ásperas y delgadas, capaces de envolver mi cuerpo entero. Y sus ojos marrones, con ese brillo tan especial, hace que mi corazón dé un vuelco entero, su mirada me pierde… me excita. El saca lo peor de mi… y yo amo eso.»

-Orihime…- el sonido de su voz hizo eco en todo el cubículo, la ojigris se retorció un poco soltando un leve gemido por cada vibración que la voz de Ichigo le propiciaba. Su alta respiración le impedía el habla, y el choque de ambos pechos la enloquecía. Necesitaba calmarse, tomar aire, respirar tan hondo para ser capaz de decir que pare, pero ya era casi imposible, estaba tan llena de lujuria que seria un martirio salir de aquella tienda sin ninguna liberación. Así que no lo pensó mas, quiso hacerlo antes de que comenzara ah arrepentirse. Con fuerza dio un pequeño brinco para bajar de Ichigo, el pelinaranja no comprendió sus acciones hasta sentir como era empujado para llegar a caer sentado sobre la banca. La alentadora mirada de Orihime lo puso al cien porciento, sus suaves manos acariciando su corto cabello le dio una corriente eléctrica hasta los pies, y sus tiernos labios sobre los suyos mordiendo su inferior fue la mecha que endureció la latente erección que golpeaba con fuerza su ropa interior, alrededor de la bragueta abierta.

-I-Ichigo… ha-hagámoslo- la sorpresa en el rostro del pelinaranja no se hizo esperar, la incitante propuesta que le había hecho su querida novia lo hizo curiosear un poco. Que ella tomara el primer paso, fue una gran sorpresa.

Aunque de momento paso de lo sorprendido a la satisfacción, si estaba así de atrevida ¿Por qué negárselo?

Una encantadora sonrisa fue lo que basto para darle el "si" a Orihime, quien se sonrojo toda como un tomate al pensar un poco en lo que acababa de decir. Pero el sonrojo se desvaneció en cuanto sintió las manos de Ichigo deshacer su moño rojo del uniforme, con paciencia desabrocho los botones de la camisa blanca y bajo el cierre de su falda, botándolos a ambos por el suelo dejando al descubierto la atrayente lencería nueva de Orihime. Era un conjunto de brasier y bragas color negro transparente con listones rosas, algo tentador a los ojos marrones.

-Este es nuevo… ¿Cuándo lo compraste que ni siquiera me di cuenta?- cuestiono relamiendo sus labios intentando adivinar el sabor de los deliciosos senos que subían y bajaban frente a sus ojos –es sexy… me encanta- Orihime tembló al sentir la mirada maliciosa de Ichigo, estar de pie no le ayudaba mucho a su soporte, pues sus nervios hacían que sus piernas flagearan varias veces, estaba segura que en segundos podría perder el equilibrio.

Los dedos del ojimarron se encaminaron hasta su cintura rozándola un poco, Ichigo sonrió al sentir el tiemble de su novia bajo su tacto, ¡Oh por Dios! Era terriblemente provocadora. Tomo sus caderas y lentamente la fue acercando hasta su rostro, quedando su delgado abdomen frente a su boca, abrazo su cintura y acerco sus labios hasta llegar al ombligo, sus marrones buscaron a los grises pidiéndole el permiso para continuar a su pequeño juego de preliminares. Un suspiro que llevaba su nombre fue la respuesta afirmativa a su petición. Y con ansias de ella, la devoro por completo lamiendo el contorno del suculento ombligo que al instante no tardo en darle pequeñas cosquillas, luego siguió con las caderas, en donde mordió y chupo todo a su paso, explorando con sus manos y labios hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo, sin ni siquiera pararse de aquella banca. Dio un pequeño tirón dándole un giro para ponerla de espaldas a él, besando la fina línea de su columna atrapo sus muñecas con sus manos apretándola un poco, Orihime arqueaba su espalda con cada chupetón que le marcaba el desquiciado de su novio, gemía y suspiraba, se retorcía y hasta llego a enojarse un poco por lo bueno que era Ichigo en acariciar su cuerpo de esa manera tan enloquecedora. Se sintió afortunada por ser la única mujer en el mundo que podía recibir aquel tipo de caricias por él, tanto que seria capaz de quedárselo para ella sola encerrándolo en un cuarto con candado. Pero no era tan posesiva como pensaba. Nunca le haría algo tan loco a su novio por más que lo deseara…

El camino de besos se fue extendiendo en cuanto Ichigo decidió pasarse por sus glúteos hasta abajo llegando a su intimidad, sonreía triunfante cada vez que sentía los jaloneos que hacia su novia al intentar zafarse, era tan tierna en ese aspecto. Soltó una muñeca de Orihime y con la misma mano le separo una pierna por enfrente, con el deseo reflejado en el rostro bajo hasta su sexo para besarlo sobre las bragas ya húmedas, algunas veces lamia y hasta mordía solamente la fina tela oscura evitando tocar su intimidad subiendo la respiración de la pelinaranja. Con jugueteos ya deseados paro de lleno para observar su rostro sonrojado y su cuerpo mojado, listo para ser doblegado por su imponente fuerza.

Parecía un idiota con la sonrisa al cien en toda su cara, esa sonrisa de satisfacción que le comprobaba que aquella diosa de curvas bien moldeadas solo le era exclusivamente de su pertenencia. Imaginarla con otro hombre lo llevaría a la locura, y estaba seguro que mataría si fuera posible solo para atarla a su cama todas las noches. Atarla… rio de sobremanera con la sangre hasta la cabeza, esto le daría una buena idea.

-Orihime ¿sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de tu lencería?- cuestiono interesante haciendo que la ojigris lo observara sobre su hombro.

-¿q-qu-que e-es?- balbuceo respirando fuerte por la boca.

-lo que más me gusta es cuando las veo volar por los aires hasta llegar al suelo…- pronuncio soltando su muñeca, la abrazo por detras aun sentado en la banca teniendo una linda vista del trasero de su deliciosa novia a traves del encaje oscuro-transperente de las bragas, con movimientos suaves y lentos, acaricio toda el area de la pelvis femenina sintiendo un terrible temblor por parte de las piernas ajenas, subio las manos hasta su omblio y con suma delicadez y paciencia, las fue subiendo mas y mas hasta llegar a las varillas del brasier, con paso lento contorneo todo el encaje de enfrente hacia atras subiendo y bajando sus manos al ritmo del pecho de Orihime, mordio su labio al llegar a su destino: el molesto broche del brasier. Ya no era tan molesto como antes, hace mucho Ichigo tuvo ciertas complicaciones con esa molesta cosa, pero no ahora, puesto que ya era todo un experto en el tema, aunque seria mejor si simplemente no existieran esos broches. Lo deshizo sin problema alguno, retiro la fina prenda y la lanzo muy cerca de la puerta, Orihime casi gritaba de la tortura al ver que su querido novio aun no tenia intenciones de tocar los necesitados senos que casi creyó que de puro dolor crecian más.

En cambio Ichigo bajo con la misma paciencia hasta sus caderas, extendio sus manos agarrando la orilla de las bragas para bajarlas por sus piernas hasta el suelo.

Ya completamente desnuda hecho una mirada al endemoniado cuerpo que era preso de su mirada. No cabe duda que la mejor belleza es la desnudez de su novia, y que el amor que siente por él es la cosa mas atesorada que posee el joven Kurosaki.

¡Pero que carajos! ¡Era el hombre más jodidamente suertudo del mundo! Y estaba seguro que sin ella seria un competo desastre.

Volvio a girarla para observarla de frente, y lo primero que vio fue su rostro casi suplicante. Estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas por la frustracion del cosquilleo que sentia entre las piernas. Ichigo rio, esto seria divertido.

-ahh Orihime… creo que deberiamos parar…- bromeo un poco. Inoue casi se le lanza encima de no ser por que tenia principios.

-n-no…. no q-quiero y-yo aun n-no eh… po-por favor- suplico con la respiracion alta, recargando sus manos en la pared dejando sus senos frente al rostro de Ichigo, quien se recargo hacia atras para verla a los ojos.

-¿Por favor? ¿Que dices Orihime, Quieres que haga algo por ti? Si no lo dices alto puede que no te escuche y no haga nada- comento risueño disfrutando de la vista.

Orihime fruncio un poco el ceño, frustrada.

-t-tocame…-

-¿Tocarte? ¿Donde quieres que te toque Orihime? Dimelo…-

-To-Tocame a-aqui… Ichigo- explico mientras que con su propia mano acariciaba su intimidad completamente sonrojada, el oji marrón trago duro con la sorpresa y el rubor en su rostro.

-Eres buena seduciéndome Orihime… lo hare pero con una condición- dijo mientras que la cara de la ojigris mostraba curiosidad y duda así que explico -lo hare… pero tu seguiras parada y yo sentado-sonrió ante la expectación de la pelinaranja -hagamos el juego mas entretenido…-

-P-Pero mis p-pi-piernas temblaran… Ichigo eres malo- dijo haciendo puchero.

-Esta bien, te ayudare a sostenerte, el chiste es no caerse ¿De acuerdo? Si caes pierdes- Orihime asintio nerviosa por lo que trato de prepararse psicológicamente -¿Entonces que esperamos?- cuestiono incitativo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Ichigo llevo su mano hasta su intimidad rozandola con un dedo dejando escapar un gemido por parte de la ojigris, haciendo que separara una mano de la pared para taparse la boca, por alguna razon habia olvidado que se encontraban en un lugar publico. Pero una mano no era lo suficientemente fuerte para acallarla por completo, Ichigo ya habia introducido tres dedos moviendolos en circulos, sacandolos y volviendolos a meter con cierta elegancia, como si se tratara del mismísimo cristal al punto de creer que dejar de acariciarla fuera un total delito.

-I-Ichigo… m-mas- el ojimarron ni se inmuto cuando orihime casi gritaba al sentir su mano entera dentro de ella.

-Orihime eres tan lasciva…- hablo observando su rostro lleno de extasis, sentir el liquido escurridiso por su brazo le era alentador y verlo bajar sobre sus piernas le provoco cierta hambre -que sonido mas atrevido… mira escucha- pronuncio mientras sacaba su mano para volverla a meter moviendo lento sus dedos, acariciando su sexo interno en pequeños circulos -Hime… lo probare- con ansia se fue acercando hasta llegar a sus labios intimos en donde lamio y beso por completo, degustando el dulce sabor de su intimidad, Orihime gemía fuerte mordiendo sus labios para ahogar los fuertes suspiros que sentia encerrados en su pecho, sentia la lengua de Ichigo rozar su clitoris, luego dentro junto a sus dedos para buscar ese punto enloquecedor que le haria perder la consiencia. Tomo sus cabellos cortos y acerco mas su rostro, casi le arrancaba las hebras naranjas de la pura excitación.

-!AH!- fue el grito de la ojigris al arquear su espalda. Movia sus caderas al compas de su lengua que acariciaba su humedo interior, Ichigo habia encontrado su punto -I-Ichigo v-voy a…- exclamo inhalando aire sintiendo la llegada de aquella ansiada liberación -¡AHHH!- si no fuera por los brazos del chico se desvanecía en ese momento que juro haber llegado al cielo. Gracias al oji marron ese orgasmo habia sido perfecto. Saco su mano con sumo cuidado y sonrio de lado al ver el liquido que se escurria de sus labios hasta el piso.

-Parece que seremos descubiertos…-hablo mientras se limpiaba con su propio brazo –Mira todo este liquido desperdiciado en el suelo…- la ojigris continuo acariciando sus hebras naranjas que se sentían tan suaves al igual que el terciopelo, tratando de tomar la respiración lo mas calmada posible. Jalo sus cabellos y se agacho un poco para besarlo, era delicado y salvaje a la vez, lamia sus labios incontables veces, mordía y jalaba su inferior con intenciones de arrancarle la carne. Sus besos se fundían en un sabor derretible, el ambiente era igual de caliente como sus lenguas y por alguna razón la calefacción iba cada vez más en aumento.

Orihime paso de su boca a su cuello, iba bajando al compás de sus manos que se dedicaban a contornear cada musculo, cada buen abdominal del torso del pelinaranja y sus pectorales. Se arrodillo frente a él quien seguía aun sentado en la banca. Con sonrisas traviesas sin necesidad de alguna palabra, fue retirando el cinturón que desapareció en cuestión de segundos, luego continuo con el pantalón que acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos desde las piernas hasta los pies, atrapo unas puntillas de los tejanos y lo bajo por completo hasta el suelo junto a los boxer's exponiéndole por completo. Ichigo se debatía entre una espesa neblina de excitación, amaba a Orihime por que en parte la consideraba más que su alma gemela, y como tal cumplían ciertas cualidades y gustos iguales. Es por eso que desde que decidió empezar con un juego de preliminares, tomo en cuenta que también Orihime le seguiría la corriente, y eso en parte era realmente bueno, pero en ese momento, lo único que necesitaba era la liberación de su ser completo. Y para su jodida suerte su querida novia lo haría sufrir de la misma manera en la que lo hizo él con ella.

La ojigris rio un poco al observar la expresión de Ichigo, sabía que se moría por atenciones en ese momento, pero el juego debía ser divertido ¿no?

-Ichigo… estas a punto de explotar- con pequeñas risillas rozaba sus dedos desde los pies hasta las piernas, alzando los bellos de la fricción y los nervios poniéndole la piel de gallina –Ya estas duro- lamio sus labios mientras que con una mirada maliciosa lo observaba, Ichigo apretaba sus manos en puños a sus costados. Resistiendo la necesidad de tomarla por los cabellos y doblegarla hasta tomar la ultima gota de su esencia. Pero se contuvo el deseo, porque por una parte seria bueno… realmente excitante, pero… era orgulloso, y eso lo jodia bastante. Así que decidió callarse y ver hasta que punto llegaba esto.

Como juego la pelinaranja comenzó a dibujar círculos en los muslos de Ichigo quien comenzó a mover sus caderas inconscientemente. Después desde las rodillas hasta la pelvis lamia y lamia, mordisqueaba y hasta soplaba aire cerca de su miembro observando con la mirada prendida el rígido y palpitante tesoro que tenia frente suyo.

-Uh… O-Orihime- su novia sonrió con lujuria, esto de los juegos le callo como anillo al dedo.

-Ichigo ¿Acaso quieres que te toque?-

-Lo deseo mas que nada…- e Inoue volvió a soplar -¡Joder!-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?...- dijo acercándose al miembro que rogaba por atenciones –Dímelo, te complaceré…- de pronto las grandes manos de Ichigo tomaron fuerte la cabeza de la ojigris enredando los dedos entre su cabello acariciándolo tiernamente, y con cierta desesperación la fue acercando mas al deseo con la vista nublada de pura pasión la detuvo para hablar.

-Lámelo- Orihime recargo sus senos sobre las piernas ajenas y con ayuda de las manos de Ichigo se acercó hasta la punta hinchada que comenzaba a gotear húmeda y enrojecida, lamio desde el principio al fin, se fue así por unos momentos recorriendo la gruesa y larga longitud de su novio; sin mencionar lo duro que estaba. Ichigo temblaba bajo su tacto, movía las caderas de un lado a otro necesitado de alivio. Rugía su nombre fuerte y grueso, maldecía y hasta mandaba a la mierda al mundo por lo bien que se sentían las ligeras lamidas calientes de la pelinaranja. Lo sorprendente fue ver lo obediente que se estaba comportando Orihime, puesto que no había hecho nada más y nada menos que lo que Ichigo le había indicado. Ya era hora de poner su obediencia aprueba –Ahora tócalo- con cierta desilusión alejo su lengua para sustituirla por sus manos, mientras que no despegaba ni un segundo su mirada plateada de la deseosa marrón. Gimió su apodo al sentir su pulgar frotar insistente contra el extremo húmedo. Con cierta elegancia trato de cubrirlo por completo con su mano derecha –sin conseguir mucho- iniciando un ritmo firme, de arriba abajo, subiendo y bajando al compas de su respiración por toda aquella rígida y húmeda longitud. Ichigo daba impulsos con sus caderas hacia arriba al ritmo de la mano de su novia, mientras apretaba sus cabellos naranja-rojizos entre los nudillos. Orihime estaba segura que podía sentir el deleite en la mirada de Ichigo, que esos jadeos, suspiros y gemidos bautizados con su nombre no eran más que cómplices en el placer que le otorgaba a su preciado novio, y ella pudo sentirse orgullosa de ello. Los dedos de Orihime hábiles a la hora de dar placer a su amado shinigami sustituto, se hallaban mojados con su propio líquido escurridizo, moviéndose sobre él resbalando en cada esfuerzo, mientras añadía pequeñas presiones y caricias, cosa que enloquecía a Kurosaki -¡Joder Orihime! ¡En tu boca, cómelo todo!- con una sonrisa satisfactoria, lamio el glande estimulando la erección para después meterlo por completo a su boca, subía y bajaba con ayuda de las fuertes manos griegas que poseía el shinigami quien no paraba de rugir y apretar los dientes, con la mente hecha todo un torbellino y todos los sentidos de su cuerpo concentrados en las absorbentes sensaciones de la boca de Orihime alrededor de su miembro, sentía como todos los bellos existentes de su cuerpo se electrificaban con cada succión que le propiciaba la pelinaranja.

Encorvo su espalda para estar a la altura de Orihime y ayudarle con más fuerza, lamio varias veces su oreja y suspiraba su nombre, ronroneando grueso en la garganta su apodo que tanto amaba… -H-Hime… eso es, lento y suave- pronuncio Ichigo a su oreja mientras animaba a su pareja al estar cerca del borde liberal –Ya quiero estar dentro de ti… Orihime- susurraba el ojimarron entre cortado sintiendo delicadas mordidas –Imagíname completamente duro envolviéndote una y otra vez… tan fuerte, tan dentro, hasta que sientas la necesidad de parar por el miedo a romperte por completo- gemía libre sintiendo como Orihime sostenía con la boca su hinchada longitud con mas fuerza, rozando con mas firmeza –Uh…O-Orihime y-ya casi- grito empujando sin cesar la cabeza de Orihime, casi ahogándola en una escena mojada y erótica del clímax, consumido por aquel delicioso paladar que degustaba su sabor con la lengua. Acelero la fricción haciendo más insoportablemente tentadoras las ganas de venirse en su boca, pero aun le quedaban unos segundos de deleite. Aumento con fuerza el movimiento, arqueo su espalda hasta golpear su cabeza con la pared, poniendo todos sus músculos rígidos, quedándose un eterno segundo de puro alivio para después gritar con fuerza cuando finalmente exploto. Llevado por las corrientes salvajes de un tornado al igual que el orgasmo más fuerte e intenso que había terminado de experimentar en su vida, nada se comparaba con eso. Sintiendo sus músculos, tendones, ligamentos y nervios relajándose con un placer enloquecedor recorriéndole el cuerpo entero se derramo con fuerza en la boca de Orihime, quien lo saco con cuidado para tragar el líquido blanco y espeso. Con la respiración al tope acaricio sus mejillas y la levanto para posar un dulce beso en sus labios –Eres jodidamente buena Orihime- felicito entrecortado, ganándose pequeños mordiscos en la mandíbula por parte de la ojigris.

-Gritaste muy alto- dijo al momento en que saboreaba su delicioso lóbulo –Nos pudieron haber escuchado…- sonrojada deposito delicadas caricias con sus labios sobre su frente degustando su salado sudor.

-No me importa… no pienso salir de aquí hasta haber terminado- beso su cuello al ritmo en que la sentaba sobre sus piernas, mordió sus clavículas y bajo hasta el inicio de sus senos.

-¿Y que sigue?- cuestiono suspirando sintiendo un ligero apretón sobre su pecho izquierdo.

-La mejor parte…- hablo con la voz en un gruñido ronco mientras paseaba sus manos sobre la piel sedosa apretando de vez en cuando sus pezones, levantando sus grandes senos solo para verlos rebotar al caer. Cubrió la piel blanca como la leche con la mirada recorriendo aquellos ángulos sensibles de su cuerpo –Orihime… estoy loco por devorarte- suspiraba mientras dibujaba un camino de besos desde las clavículas hasta el intermedio de su pecho, apretando su rostro con los senos ahogándose en su aroma corporal que olía igual que la dulce vainilla. Masajeándolos con sus manos acerco su boca caliente al pezón derecho apresándolo con cierta dulzura. Succiono y lamio con deleite gustoso mientras pellizcaba el pezón izquierdo con sus dedos, Orihime gemía arqueando su espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando mas abierto el panorama para su novio.

Con fuerza se aferro a sus anchos hombros los cuales sudaban aperlando la piel del ojimarron, ¡Por dios! Ese hombre fue moldeado por los mismos dioses, adoraba ver los músculos tensos de sus brazos los cuales nunca dudo en extender solo para protegerla de cualquier ataque, los hombros tonificados le daban completa seguridad, y sentir el calor de sus palmas contornear su cuerpo entero la enloquecía. Ichigo gruño al sentir como se endurecía aquel botón rozado con su lengua, lo chupo y mordió con insistencia haciendo más agudos los gemidos de Orihime, elevando más fieramente su orgullo masculino al ser capaz de hacerla gritar de esa manera. Enlazo su espalda para atraerla mas a él, cambiando hacia el pezón gemelo tratándolo con las mismas atenciones, en donde labios, lengua y dientes hicieron acto de presencia, Orihime estuvo apunto de doblarse por completo al apretarse mas hacia la boca de Ichigo incitándole como una ofrenda para el ritual de placer que le hacia sentir el pelinaranja. Con cierta agonía pudo percibir de nuevo aquel cosquilleo húmedo en su intimidad, no podía creer que Ichigo fuera capaz de provocarle un orgasmo con solo estimular sus botones de cerezo, era terroríficamente increíble.

-Ichigo… ¡Te quiero dentro!- gimoteo la ojigris con la temperatura al tope.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso…- con agilidad cogió el listón rojo del moño que utilizaba Orihime en su uniforme, tomo las muñecas de la pelinaranja posicionándolas atrás en su espalda sorprendiéndola y juntó sus manos amarrándola. En el rostro de la ojigris yacía la duda mientras que en el del ojimarron se hallaba el deseo y la diversión. Tomo sus caderas y tras unas protestas de la pelinaranja, sentó a Orihime sobre su firme miembro.

-¡Ah!- exclamo la ojigris arqueando su espalda, sintiendo la gruesa y dura longitud de Ichigo en su interior. Al principio se quedaron quietos, acostumbrándose a la invasión ajena, mezclando sus alientos cálidos, tratando de devorarse con la mirada hasta que Orihime comenzó con un ligero sube y baja de sus caderas, aunque con un poco de esfuerzo puesto que le era difícil con las manos atadas. Para ello Ichigo le ayudaba con sus manos en su cintura, comenzando el vaivén de sus cuerpos, alzándola y bajándola de nuevo. Elevando la banca con sus movimientos y azotándola en la pared provocando llamativos ruidos. Kurosaki frunció el ceño al ver como su novia reventaba sus labios para reprimir los fuertes gritos que se acumulaban en su pecho.

-No los muerdas, usa esto- dijo mientras introducía sus dedos a su boca para que los acariciara con su lengua y los mordiera si fuera necesario, aunque aun se escuchaban pequeños suspiros –Ven bésame- exigió llevando su mano a su nuca para atraerla hasta sus labios, dejando que exhalara lo suficiente sobre su boca, reprimiendo sus gemidos a través de sus lenguas.

-mmh…ahh I-I-Ichigo… d-desatame- rogaba la ojigris con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos en un ritmo hipnótico que le nublaba la vista.

-n-no… me gusta enterrarme en ti… d-de esta manera- pronuncio disfrutando la fricción de su cuerpo al introducirse en la apretada humedad de la pelinaranja –es como si me… m-montaras- rugió besando su cuello subiendo hasta su mandíbula que se hallaba alzada; lista para ser mordida, haciendo enrojecer como un tomate a la ojigris. Pero paró los mordiscos al sentir como una gota caía por su mejilla, retiro el rostro de su cuello y alzo la mirada para observar como su adoraba novia derramaba incontrolables lagrimas con su rostro completamente sonrojado, cosa que le partió el corazón. Si fuera idiota, de seguro deben dolerle los brazos por estar atados, y ahora se sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono tratando de saber la causa de sus lágrimas.

-P-Por que s-si estoy atada… n-no p-puedo a-abrazarte…- gimoteo iluminando el rostro del pelinaranja quien sintió un retortijo en su corazón. Así que era eso… de pronto noto su rostro enrojecer de la vergüenza, pudo presentir el humo salir por sus orejas de la explosión que le había causado aquel rostro angelical cubierto de lagrimas, ahora él era el tomate en vida. A veces su novia lo sorprendía por aquellos niveles de extremada ternura que se cargaba, amaba eso de ella, podía ser locamente erótica y a la vez tiernamente dulce. Y todo eso era por su causa, cosa que adoraba -¡Ah! ¡I-Ichigo c-creció!- exclamo Orihime ruborizada al sentir como el miembro de Ichigo se agrandaba y se endurecía como una roca dentro suyo – ¡s-se hi-hizo mas g-g-grande!- gimió moviéndose impaciente.

-Es t-tu culpa por decir c-cosas tan lindas- regaño sintiendo el carmín apoderarse de sus mejillas –ahora hazte responsable-

-¿¡eh! Ahh… se s-siente bien- suspiro. Ichigo desato el listón rojo cosa que alivio a Orihime, tomo sus mejillas y lentamente la acerco a sus labios para besarla, fue dulce y tierno, aun no sabia como podía haber tanta delicadeza en aquel beso.

-Ven…- hablo a su oído mientras tomaba sus glúteos aun dentro de ella para cargarla con las piernas enredadas a su cintura mientras le susurraba tiernas palabras haciendo el latido de su corazón mas rápido. Con sumo cuidado la coloco en el suelo para posicionarse encima de ella –Así podrás abrazarme mas fácil- dijo mientras colocaba las delicadas manos de Orihime alrededor de su cuello, el sonrojo de la ojigris no cesaba ni un segundo, Ichigo deposito un beso sobre su cabello mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos y juntaba sus frentes para verla directo a esos enormes grises que brillaban como la luna –Hey… ¿estas bien?- cuestiono quedito sobre sus labios mientras le sonreía tiernamente, elevando los nervios en la ojigris quien solo asintió con la mirada, Ichigo rio. Por minutos que le parecían años se perdía en su mirada mientras compartían cortos besos degustando el sabor ajeno.

Acariciaba su cabello sintiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo temblar y cuando escuchaba la gruesa voz a su oído, su pecho, piernas y corazón vibraban. Aun con las frentes juntas el ojimarron contorneaba su delicado rostro con sus dedos, observándola, sonriéndole sintiendo que sin ella, él no tendría ningún lugar en este mundo –Orihime… te amo- pronuncio con la seguridad en sus ojos haciendo que la pelinaranja evitara su firme mirada marrón gracias a sus nervios. Ichigo se acercó para susurrar a su oído incontrolables "Te amo" que la hacían retorcerse de placer, sintiendo fuego por todo su cuerpo.

-Ichigo… te amo- dijo atrapando la mejilla del pelinaranja para acariciarla con su dedo pulgar. Encendiéndolo con la pura mirada, comenzaron con el vaivén que llevaban antes, aunque ahora mas fuerte, desesperante y salvaje. Palabras de amor, otras de pura lujuria salían a escena haciendo eco junto a los rugidos de Ichigo y a los agudos gemidos de Orihime. Enredo sus piernas hasta llegar a su espalda atrayéndolo con la pura fuerza de sus glúteos, Ichigo alentaba sus caderas con brutalidad enterrando su extrema longitud hasta el fondo, sintiendo su abdomen chocar con su externa intimidad, estremeciéndose en el suelo. Apretó fuerte su cuello, enterrando sus uñas rasgando su piel mientras lo arañaba inconscientemente. Necesitado aun en el acto del vaivén la giro hábilmente haciendo que se recargara sobre sus codos rasguñando el suelo. Se encorvaba hacia su espalda para lamer su columna haciendo que se arqueara con pequeños gritillos. Ver el choque de su trasero contra su cuerpo le erizo terriblemente. La empujaba con fuerza y azotaba con intenciones de romperla una y otra vez.

Bastaron largos minutos para que se hiciera el cambio de posición ahora dominado por Orihime que se levantaba sobre su duro miembro con Ichigo acostado observando su fina espalda mientras que la ojigris se apoyaba sobre sus muslos. Con el éxtasis en el punto ideal, revolcó una vez más a Orihime en el suelo comenzando eufóricamente con un ritmo hipnótico, coloco su pierna izquierda sobre su hombro derecho apoyándose para hacer más intenso el contacto, más fuerte, más dentro. La ojigris acariciaba su abdomen con sus suaves manos mientras se retorcía en un punto donde su mente se hallaba completamente en blanco. Gritaba y exigía mas contacto intimo, gemía al sentir las manos de Ichigo acariciar sus piernas con delicadeza, sacaba su miembro completo excitándola con la punta hinchada mientras la estimulaba rozando su clítoris, haciendo que rogara por volverlo a tener dentro, continuando con un frenesí que cubría todos sus deseos carnales. Hundiéndose y llenándose de ella iniciando de nuevo el deleite de salir por completo para volver a entrar cada vez con más fuerza.

-J-Joven ¿Tiene algún p-problema con las prendas?- la voz nerviosa de la ayudante activo todos sus sentidos, subiendo la adrenalina de Orihime quien no podía resistir gritar el enorme gozo que sentía rozar en su intimidad.

Desde hace unos cuarenta minutos que llevaba escuchando balbuceos desde los probadores, la pobre ayudante se debatía en ir a checar o seguir aconsejando a los demás clientes pero su curiosidad era enorme, así que decidió ir en cuanto saliera este **insistente** cliente. Y lo que se llevo de sorpresa fue escuchar varios tipos de sonidos, fue demasiada la tentación así que se acercó más para oír la completa sinfonía de pequeños gritos y ¡gemidos! También logro escuchar algunos golpes y suspiros. Su cara enrojeció al tratar de adivinar lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel cubículo.

-N-No es solo que… a-aun no me decido- contesto el ojimarron, para la mala suerte de Orihime, Ichigo se sentía realmente excitado, el hecho de ser descubiertos lo llenaba de energías que complacían con mas rudeza a su querida novia, quien no paraba de gemir tapándose la boca con las manos.

-D-De acuerdo… si t-tiene algún inconveniente no d-dude en llamarme- ofreció la ayudante al recordar lo atractivo que era el joven de cabellos naranjas, cosa que molesto a Orihime, había recordado la mirada que le dirigió a Ichigo desde que entraron a la tienda y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Una idea surco por su cabeza surgiendo de repente como una ligera venganza.

Con voz realmente suave y seductora para que solo Ichigo fuera capaz de escucharla hablo mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su labio inferior y le dirigía una mirada incapaz de resistir.

-Ichigo… dame más fuerte- susurro tentadora.

-¡AH!- exclamo el ojimarron gimiendo estupefacto incrementando sus sentidos al punto de obtener un derrame nasal espantando a la ayudante que se hallaba atrás de la puerta -¡Joder! Gracias…- dijo sonrojado observando como Orihime se retorcía de la risa al hacerlo gemir de esa manera con una simple mirada.

-¡S-Si!- contesto la mujer que salió corriendo de ahí con los pensamientos al aire libre.

-¡Mierda Orihime sabes como ponerme realmente duro!- exclamo fuerte con voz gruesa haciéndola sonrojar por que sabia que la mejor parte de todas ya estaba por llegar –Te partiré en dos…- suspicaz la pelinaranja lo esperaba con ansias, hasta que lo sintió salir para volver a entrar con tremenda brutalidad, arqueando su espalda sentía como Ichigo se hundía en ella hasta ese punto que era capaz de hacerle olvidar todo lo que conocía hasta ahora. Grabando cada sentimiento, cada caricia, cada sensación que le permitía sentir el pelinaranja. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás ignorando el dolor de cuello que se llevaría después haciendo mas intenso el contacto.

-¡Ah! I-Ichigo… ¡Ichigo v-voy a…!-gritaba Orihime moviendo las caderas observando todo el universo frente a sus ojos conociendo las diversas constelaciones, subiendo al cielo y bajando hasta el infierno, eso era lo que Ichigo le hacia sentir -¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Rómpeme por favor!- con una mano jalando sus cortos cabellos por detrás de su nuca y con la otra tomando la mano derecha de él entrelazándola, apretó su mandíbula y tenso todo su cuerpo.

-¡Uh!… ¡Orihime!- rugía entre la nublosa mirada marrón sintiendo como se vaciaba explotando en su interior. Terminando juntos en un orgasmo mutuo digno de presumir. Exquisito fue sentir como las contracciones de Orihime lo succionaban por completo haciendo más apretado el contacto. Se encorvo un poco para salir con cuidado para no lastimarla, cayó rendido junto a ella en aquel suelo tapizado con alfombra. Intercambiaron miradas de complicidad para después sonreír al descubrir ya muy tarde lo que llevaron haciendo todo ese rato. Terminaron con un dulce beso que minimizo cualquier tipo de palabras que rompieran el encanto. Ya algo consientes comenzaron a vestirse –claro ayudándose mutuamente- mientras Ichigo terminaba de amarrar el moño rojo al cuello de Orihime esta le colocaba el cinturón. Tomo su mentón para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- cuestiono serio ante la tierna mirada de Orihime, quien siempre se estremecía cada vez que Ichigo le preguntaba cosas como esas. Era muy tierno de su parte cuando mostraba aquella preocupación por su novia, eso era algo que ella amaba de él. Orihime deposito un corto pero dulce beso sobre sus labios.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- contesto recibiendo una sincera sonrisa por parte del ojimarron.

* * *

Minutos mas tarde se las arreglaron para salir juntos sin ser descubiertos del probador. La cajera se lleno de preguntas en cuanto vio a Ichigo y a Orihime llegar al mostrador con las mejillas cubiertas por cierto carmín, el cabello sospechosamente revuelto, el corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada.

Decidieron mínimo comprar las prendas que se habían medido, sintiéndose un poco culpables, pero eso no les quitaba la estúpida sonrisa de la cara, y mas a Ichigo, quien salía con todo el orgullo masculino en alto gracias a su mujer.

Inoue checaba su celular en lo que esperaba al shinigami quien pagaba la ropa, observo un mensaje que tenia de Tatsuki. Después de unos segundos Kurosaki llego a lado de su novia para rodearla por la cintura recargando su barbilla sobre su hombro observando su rostro serio.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestiono curioso.

-Recibí un mensaje de Tatsuki- respondió la pelinaranja.

-¿Y que dice?-

-Dice: Ustedes dos me deben un gran favor que ni con golpes me lo podrán pagar –dijo leyendo- Si no fuera por que le estuve **insistiendo** a la trabajadora para que me ayudara a escoger ropa, ambos ya estarían llorando por el hecho de cumplir sus f-f-fantasías s-sexuales en lugares públicos y ser d-descubiertos –hablo sonrojándose- No es mi culpa que a ustedes les den e-estas c-c-calenturas en esos lugares. Y si lo hacen conscientemente… ¡Al menos traten de hacerlo en silencio! ¡Sus gritos los podía escuchar bien claro hasta el local de enfrente! No soy su niñera ¡Idiotas!- pronuncio terminando de leer para ruborizarse hasta las orejas explotando su rostro de la vergüenza. En cambio Ichigo partió en carcajadas ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Orihime.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el ojimarron mirándola.

-No es para reírse… Tatsuki nos descubrió- dijo hecha un tomate –Ahora no podre verla a la cara-

-Ya… ya… no es para tanto- deposito un suave beso sobre su mejilla –Además me alegro de que fuera Tatsuki y no alguien como Renji o Rukia que son peor- contesto sintiendo escalofríos al imaginarse aquello, si eso pasara nunca se los podrá quitar de encima. Pero se alegró de que sus palabras pudieran relajar un poco a su hermosa novia.

-¡Eso es cierto!- rio un poco para devolverle el beso.

-Orihime…- susurro a su oído atrayendo su atención –necesitamos una ducha… juntos- dijo seductor erizando su piel.

-¡Moo! ¡Ichigo esto es serio!- exclamo enfurruñada, caminando hacia el mall con los brazos cruzados.

Kurosaki rio al ver sus mejillas infladas en esos extraños pucheros que se le ocurrían. Corrió hacia ella y la beso como un buen novio que le indicaba que la amaba mas que a nada y que le advertía a las demás pestes que esa hermosa mujer era solo de su dominios, por que en toda su piel llevaba tatuado "Propiedad de Kurosaki Ichigo".

* * *

Muajaajaja ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto pervertidos? XD!

Bueno creo que mi esfuerzo se merece un review ¿no? ._. Porfis :D XD!

Cuidense y los amo!

Matta nee~~


	2. Aviso importante!

**Aiko1991 Gracias por tu aviso! Ya lo copio y pego! La verdad se me hace algo injusto pero bueno por eso lucharemos Ò.Ó! **

**ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO (POR DESGRACIA LO SIENTO) PERO SI TÚ! LEES ESTO Y ESTAS DE ACUERDO ¿QUE ESPERAS PARA UNIRTE ALA LISTA?**

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

aiko1991

Aime-Hime

nypsy


End file.
